Pet Girl of Sakurasou: Days of Love
by StarCrossKnightDan8455
Summary: Another person has come to stay at the Sakura Dorm, but the only thing about this person is that there are many factors that confuse the others that currently live there. What will happen and what will be revealed when this individual comes to stay and study at the University of Arts. AP [Altered Plotline], features an OC. Pairings revealed in later chapters.
1. Prologue: News of the Night

Hey all, as far as you're aware I originally had a One-Shot on the Anime Pet Girl of Sakurasou and it got added to a community that I didn't want it to end up in. After numerous knock downs with my social life and other matters, I stood up and decided to remake the story. Anyway I hope you can enjoy this story, as I did enjoy writing it (And I really loved writing this one).

On another brief note, this takes place before episode 17 and definitely before Nanami's audition. It's basically a rewrite, or one of my 'what if's. The rating of this might change but for now it's rated-T.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Pet Girl of Sakurasou (Sakurasou no Pet na Kanjo) and any related materials, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Prologue – News of the Night**_

* * *

All the residents of the Sakura Dorm gathered at the table for the long awaited dinner they were craving. Even Ryuunosuke decided to join everyone, despite having no means of social attachment whatsoever and having a strict fear of women. The once all the food was arranged on the table, they began taking serving of the meals in front of them. It was surprisingly quiet, but Sorata knew that once the food was served, they would be discussing the topics of today. "Alright everyone, I just got to make an important announcement before you all begin your social talk." Chihiro-sensei said getting everyone's attention. "A new resident is coming in tomorrow and he'll be staying in room 104."

"Wait, is he related to you in anyway, and do I have to go and meet him to bring him back here?" Sorata asked with a little bit of an annoyed pitch.

"Well, no and no." This gave him some relief but confused him at the same time. "His name is Hisashi Kira and he'll be coming here by car."

"So he's getting driven here by someone?"

"Actually he's driving here himself." The carefree teacher said.

"What, wait!? How old is he?" Nanami asked in shock.

"He's Eighteen, anyway, he's coming tomorrow so ask him all the questions tomorrow." They all returned to their meals, Misaki out of the lot seemed to be the most energetic, most likely for someone new. Sorata was confused to why an eighteen year old would attend art school. The only people who seemingly didn't mind the new arrival were Ryuunosuke and Mashiro. Sorata knew that Ryuunosuke wouldn't be bothered by the new arrival, but Mashiro was sort of a different story. She had shown no interest to the matter and it wasn't like her, usually she would want to find out more about the person for her own manga. In any case the new arrival will be some surprise.

* * *

…_Later That Night…_

* * *

Sorata was at his desk looking over a sheet of paper that was obviously some competition for game design. Although he failed the first time, he was determined to try his luck again and hopefully win. He was thinking about the concept and though about asking Ryuunosuke for some tips but hesitated and forgot about, as he wanted to do this himself. Normally he couldn't have the luxury of peacefulness due to Mashiro Shiina studying him for her manga, but somehow she wasn't in his room tonight. Even though with the head space, he found it hard to concentrate on finding an idea with the newcomer. He was confused by the fact he was eighteen, could drive a car and need to be in art school his age, it all made no sense to him. He also wondered what would happen when he was here. Given that he could drive a car, he could have some leeway with women, meaning his attitude would be something he would steer clear of. All of his thoughts disappeared when there came a knock at the door. "Kanda-kun." The voice obviously belonged to Nanami and Sorata went over and opened the door wondering why she wanted him at this time.

"Aoyama-san, is everything alright?"

"Uh…um yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She answered. Sorata looked over to the stairwell and thought he saw a glimpse of Mashiro, but his mind was a jumble so he forgot about it and gestured Nanami to come in. At first she hesitated, considering she had this huge crush on him, but she mustered the strength to move and sat on his bed. He quickly looked back to the stairwell to check if Mashiro was actually there, but there was simply no trace, and he closed the door before taking a seat at his desk chair, turning to face Nanami. "Why were you looking out your door for?"

"I thought I saw Shiina-san outside on the stairs spying on me." He answered. "Anyway, what's this thing that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh…um, it's about the newcomer." She wanted to say something else as well but could manage to bring herself to say it. She was nervous enough sitting in his room on HIS bed. In her mind she tried to think up the best way to do so, but no avail and snapped back to reality when she heard him begin to speak.

"I was thinking the same thing, I mean, he's eighteen years old and drives, himself might I add." She nodded and a 'mhmm' to accompany her understanding. "Why would someone his age be attending school?"

"I know what you mean, it confuses me. Is he simply a drop out and decided to get his act together?"

"I guess we shouldn't really be judging him though, he might be a high achiever." Sorata said. They don't simply don't know enough about him due to Chihiro-sensei's lazy, laid back attitude. "We'll meet him tomorrow. It's the weekend anyway so we should be able to ask him all the questions we have." Nanami smiled and blushed slightly looking directly at him. She still couldn't bring up anything to say. She badly wanted to confess her feelings, but didn't know how to.

* * *

…_Meanwhile…_

* * *

Mashiro Shiina sat on the stairs looking over to Sorata's door, ready to duck and hide when necessary. She was spying on him and mostly Nanami, to see what they were up to, but all she heard was talk about the newcomer that was arriving tomorrow. Everyone besides her and Ryuunosuke were making a big deal out of this. As the emotionless blonde concentrated on the door, Misaki came down and wondered what she was doing. "Mashiron, what are you doing?" The alien asked in her happy usual manner.

"Watching Sorata's door." She simply said.

"Kouhai-kun? Why?"

"Nanami-chan is inside talking to Sorata." Misaki looked down to her and saw no emotion, but could tell that she felt threatened by Nanami's presence with Sorata. The alien was confused, not for the fact of the obvious feelings that she could tell, but for the fact that she didn't know which one really belonged with Sorata.

* * *

…_Meanwhile Somewhere between Osaka and Suimei…_

* * *

It was pitch black along the road. Barely any cars were seen and it was all just a smooth ride. Sure he would pass a house or another car here or there, but it was more like a silent run. As Hisashi Kira looked up quickly to the sign, he noticed the distance left, but took note of a notable stop that would soon be up ahead. He adjusted his midnight black, mid-length hair, fixing it slightly so it was away from his right eye. He mostly drove one handed with his other hand just lightly touching the wheel to make slight adjustments where need. "Looks like we might have to stop for tonight, I'm getting tired, what do you say pal?" He didn't turn to the passenger seat as there was no one in it. Instead he patted the top of the dash board like he would do to a child. He steered off onto the upcoming exit and smiled a little. "I can't wait to meet new people tomorrow."

* * *

…_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Anyways don't forget to review and tell me how I went.


	2. Chapter 1: The Newcomer

Welcome all to the next instalment of this story.

So yeah I was like 'damn son, you cranking these chapters out faster than you have done before with other stories' most because I have a ton of ideas for this fic and I want to get to them as quickly as possible. Anyways, I also kinda had the time on my hands to write this, so yeah. Hope you continue enjoying this as much as I loved writing it.

* * *

~###~

* * *

_**Chapter 1 – The Newcomer**_

* * *

It was early in the morning and the sun was shining brightly through the window of Sorata Kanda's room, disturbing the teen from his sleep. He sat up cleared his eyes so that they could adjust better to the sun light. Nothing was new about the morning. It was a regular weekend morning for him and the many other residents. He checked the time, which read 08:03 on the digital clock beside his bed. With his mind still preoccupied about the new arrival, he figured that he would arrive about 10am, being that was normally when people his age actually do something on a weekend. But he was to be mistaken as a faint noise coming from the street got louder and louder until it was close by. It was definitely a car noise, and as the sound came close, it faded a little signifying that the car had come to a slow stop. "_He's here already?_" Sorata thought as he quickly found some decent clothes before heading out of his room to meet the stranger. He finally arrived outside, ignoring the glare of the morning sun to see a dark navy blue Toyota Celica parked just outside the front. The engine sound died as the figure inside the car turned it off and opened the door. The newcomer stood and stretched a little, not noticing that Sorata was watching him. To cat owner, his clothes weren't that high of a standard, meaning that he wasn't a rich child, just the basic white T-shirt and blue jeans, but what was really confusing about this person was the button up shirt that was left unbuttoned he was wearing like a unzipped jacket. He had never seen a shirt before, the fabric looked different and the style that looked flamboyant. His black mid-length hair was rough and natural, not a single hair was combed or brushed, it was though his hair was just natural like that. He was a little taller than himself, his height comparable to that of Jin's.

"Oh, hi there, how long have you been standing there?" Sorata realized he was starring and shook his head a little to snap him back into reality.

"Uh sorry if I was starring." Sorata honestly apologized.

"Don't worry about it, oh how rude of me, my name is Hisashi Kira, pleased to meet you…" He said giving a small bow, not finishing his sentence to find out the teen's name.

"Sorata Kanda." He answered bowing a little himself.

"OH KOUHAI-KUN!" Misaki's voice called. She appeared from her room window before quickly jumping onto her man-made window elevator, descending to the ground and joining the two on the street. "Wait until…" She noticed the other individual and turned her attention quickly to him. "You must be the newcomer, Kiran-Kun."

"Kiran-kun?" Hisashi said confused to what was happening.

"That's you're new nickname, I spent last night thinking about nicknames for you. Oh, is this your car that Chihiro-sensei was talking about, can I drive it?" She said in a really energetic manner.

"Well, technically I don't call her an 'it'."

"Why's that, is it some magical talking car, or some kind of transformable car that fights evil and saves the day." To this point Hisashi was mind blown to the extent that he didn't know what was going on. So far he had met two of the residents and he was already confused.

"Um, well no, not at all, I just like taking good care of her. I look after her and she looks after me." The two had never of thought of a car like that before. Sorata understood what he was implying by personifying the car like a human, it was something that he easily picked up on. Though it may be weird, he did have a point, if he looked after the car, then it would last longer than its specified years.

"Okay then, but I will be watching your car though." Misaki said in a funny yet serious manner. With that over she left and went back to her room via the window elevator, hum to herself as she did.

"Sorry about that, she can be weird at times." Sorata confessed rubbing the back of his head with a sort of embarrassed look on his face.

"You know, I think I'm going to like it here." Hisashi responded with a smile on his face.

"Well you're here early."

"Chihiro-sensei, it is a pleasure to meet you in person." The newcomer said bowing.

"You don't have to be too formal, anyway, I'm heading out, oh and by the way, your room key is on the kitchen bench." She said leaving, walking past them and off into the distance.

"Anyway, why don't we go inside, I'll help you with your stuff." Sorata said kindly.

"Why thank you Kanda-kun." He said before opening the back of his car, revealing all of the items in his possession.

* * *

Nanami solidly woke after hearing the sound of a slow stopping car and people talking outside. She was somewhat wide awake, knowing that she had slept well the night after visiting Sorata in his room to discuss about the newcomer that was arriving today. Still, her whole mind was just on one thing this morning, this time again on Sorata to whom she had yet to confess her feelings to. She could of done it last night but she was still nervous, which always prevents her from saying something or even doing anything. The longer she waited the harder it was going to be, considering that there was a fear that Mashiro might have feelings for him as well. She never expected to be involved in a love triangle, but she had to be the one to make the first move. She decently got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast, but she stopped and saw an unfamiliar person standing in the direction of the rooms on the ground level. He turned to see her looking upon him with awe and smiled in a friendly manner. "Hi there, is something the matter?"

"Oh…um nothing, are you the newcomer Hisashi Kira-kun?"

"Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you…"

"Nanami Aoyama."

"Ah, such a nice name you have." He complemented, smiling at the teen girl.

"Alright, I have the room key." Sorata said appearing for the Kitchen. "Oh, good morning Aoyama-san."

"K…Kanda-kun, good morning." She said as a blush rose on her face. Hisashi was intrigued for a second by the teen girl's reaction. From just that scenario he picked up that she had feelings for Sorata, but there was that feeling of admiration towards him as well. He also noticed the smile that the teen boy gave in response to Nanami's greeting. "_These two look like they have trouble confessing their feelings for one another. Maybe this will be more fun than I thought._" Sorata opened the room and they began moving some of the things inside as Nanami went into the kitchen to have her breakfast.

* * *

After fully moving in, Hisashi decide to join some of the other residents for breakfast considering he hasn't eaten anything himself. Not only that he was hungry, he thought that they might have questions to ask about him, after all his age was something that would confuse some people. "So tell us Kira-kun, why did you choose to study at this age." Jin asked.

"It's really quite simple. I had to save the money up to attend this university myself. So for two years I worked to get the money to come here." He answered.

"Wow, so you worked to come here. What about your car, did you buy that too with your own money?" Nanami asked.

"Well I paid for my license and registration, but the car was something my parents organised for me." He said smiling.

"So in basic terms you're just another freeloader." Ryuunosuke said entering the room. The newcomer could help but pick up the arrogance in his tone, but kept smiling allowing it not to get to him.

"Freeloader, I have no idea what talking about, I worked hard to earn a lot of things."

"Yeah and your car isn't one of them. Don't think just because you have a car and a license, doesn't mean you better than any one of us." He said in a calm voice as he went to the fridge to grab a tomato.

"Ryuunosuke…" Sorata went to protest but a simple wave of the hand from the person being challenged stopped him.

"Well, that's a bit of a rude statement, don't you think, but I'll make this clear, the car was a part of my inheritance." Everyone was shocked by what Hisashi said, even the programmer was a bit astonished.

"Wait, are you saying…" Sorata began.

"It is exactly what I'm saying." He paused. "My parents are dead." Not once did the newcomer change his tone, nor did he change his express, he kept on smiling friendly as though it didn't hurt him at all. The room was silent, not even the excellent programmer Ryuunosuke could even mutter a word. All of them had parents, but if what he said was true, he was living by himself ever since that happened. "I hope this gives you a better understanding of who I am. I certainly do not like to freeload and I never once thought that I was superior just because of my belongings." Ryuunosuke didn't say anything, but left the room instead. It was all quiet, even Misaki was quiet which was amazing to say the least.

"Sorry you had to say that. Ryuunosuke, doesn't have much interaction with others." Jin spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, let's just all be friends. I mean, we can all get along can't we. I'm sure that he doesn't really mean it." He said in a friendly manner. Sorata was utterly confused, why he kept on smiling through that dilemma. I wasn't because he was insane, and it certainly wasn't because he was covering it up. It was like he didn't matter if someone was being rude to him or walking all over him. "Anyway I have to go an meet my new Manga editor." He said picking up his bowl and glass, taking them to the sink.

"You're writing manga as well?" Misaki asked.

"Yes."

"Doesn't Mashiro have to go and see her editor as well today?" Jin said looking over to Sorata. "Who are you seeing Kira-kun?"

"Someone by the name of Ayano Lida."

"That's Mashiro's editor as well." Sorata spoke up, have encountered her editor before many times.

"Well I'll go and see her, I we can we'll travel together to save time." Hisashi said. Sorata wanted to warn him of the strange artist but he disappeared before he could tell him what to expect. He walked up the stairs to the second floor and found the room that belong to Mashiro. It was obvious by the sign that hung up on her door. He knocked, but there was no answer. "I'm coming in." He said as he knocked again before opening the door. The first thing he saw was a large mess of clothes all over the place. At the desk there were many pieces of manga drawing that were scattered, he could see any trace of the girl and decided to walk over and inspect the pieces of manga. He was amazed at the work and dedication put into it, from just one glance he could tell it was Romance, but funny some of the characters looked similar to that of the residents. Hisashi even managed to see one scene that was around the table that the characters were talking about a new person arriving the next day. "Well that's surprising." He noticed something stirred and looked to see a waking Mashiro, naked the day she was born, with clothes covering her private areas. The newcomer instantly went red in the face.

"Who are you?" She said standing up.

"I…I'm Hisashi Kira. You must be Shiina-san, sorry for the intrusion." He apologized. She took no notice and instead studied him as she moved closer.

"Hi-sa-shi." She murmured. She looked up into his eyes and then changed her view to his chest.

"Uh Shiina-san, w…we have to go and see Ayano Lida-senpai."

"We?"

"Yeah, I'm a manga writer as well." She looked over to her desk and looked back to him, staring at him. "I'll leave so you can dressed." He said turning but a sudden grasp of his wrist made him turn back to the girl.

"Can you help me pick out clothes?" She said.

"Uh…um s…sure." He answered going even redder in the face. He looked among the pile of clothes all over the room, but had trouble deciding which were dirty and what pieces weren't. He finally settled on a pair of underwear and matching bra and a pink dress with white short sleeves and handed the articles of clothing to her, hoping she could dress herself. She took them and was able to leave closing the door behind him. By this stage his mind was completely upside down. He went downstairs where he saw Sorata waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" He asked as Hisashi came down the stairs.

"She had no clothes on and I had to pick out some for her. Is that normal for her?"

"Yep, I'm the one who usually helps her out in the morning." He said before beginning to leave to go to his room.

"By the way, have you ever noticed that her manga represents you and everyone else here?"

"Yep, I don't know why though." Sorata turned quickly before resuming going to his room. He looked back upstairs and could help wonder why she didn't mind his intrusion, or that she was naked to him. It was like she existed in a different world, a world where pointless things didn't matter to her. He turned and saw Ryuunosuke just exiting, and by the look on his face, his intentions were with him.

"I know this might not be enough, but I apologize for saying what I said earlier." He said. Although it sounded like there was little emotion behind it, he could tell that was the best he was trying with apologies.

"Don't worry about it. Why don't we just get along and just be friends, after all, we live under the same roof." Ryuunosuke, didn't get why he was friendly all the time, but dismissed the though as he took the words of the newcomer to heart. Maybe he wouldn't end up hating Hisashi after all.

* * *

…_To be Continued…_

* * *

~###~

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how I went.


End file.
